Happy Day!
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Today 2012/29/7 is a wonderful day for a very special girl, a very special friend. This story was made for you Madame Rodoshe and I hope you enjoy it!


The female Trainer giggled lightly, seeing her friend blush. As he looked her up and down he smiled. Irene was wearing a plain light-pink dress that went below her knees, her bubblegum hair in a bun, small blush, and eyes sparkling with excitement. The male who is Kyohei was wearing his usual journey clothes, brown eyes showing embarrassment, yet something else.

"Oh, I uh...I got you something," Kyohei muttered, pulling a red rose out of his shirt. She blinked, confused, but grabbed it to smell its sweet sent. Quickly grabbing his hand she dragged him to Nimbasa City, giggling when he started stuttering about something. Finally reaching deep in the city, Irene let Kyohei go before turning to look at him.

"Let's go to sing!" Irene cheered. His eyes widened but before he could say anything, Irene was already running towards a small building. Kyohei sweat-dropped.

"Why does it have to be singing?" he muttered before going after her. Opening the door the place was dark, but the only light was on the stage. A few people were inside, sitting next to each other, drinking wine and whispering. Kyohei sat in the front, looking around for Irene. Nothing. Finally a light flashed on stage and his eyes widened. It was Irene! Everyone quieted down and she smiled, noticing Kyohei watching. Music soon started and Irene started singing.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_

_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

The crowd cheered and quickly Kyohei turned to see it was a full house. He didn't know when the other people came, but he was surprised Irene could sing so lovely. It was gentle like a mother's touch, was sweet like honey, and so wonderful. He was dazed for a bit before standing up and clapping with the rest of the people. Irene giggled before walking off stage, grabbing Kyohei by the arm, and walking out with him.

"Hey Irene, do you wanna go to the Ferris Wheel? Please?" he asked. She turned to look at him before nodding her head. Both got on in ease, it was a very short line. Slowly the wheel moved, letting the two sit on either side, looking outside. The sun was setting, but the night was going to be long and fun for the two. Irene giggled before standing up and sitting next to her friend.

"I'm glad we're hanging out! It's fun, right? You're having fun?" she asked, watching her friend closely. Kyohei turned to look down at her, a smile on his lips.

"Well, of course! Hey, after this we're going to eat dinner?"

"Haha, of course we're gonna eat!" Irene laughed, gently punching his shoulder. He turned his head to watch the ground coming closer as their stop came near.

"I don't know where we're eating, so where?" Kyohei asked.

"Well, we can go buy some sandwiches and get drinks," she suggested. He quickly nodded his head before they walked off, going down the colorful sidewalk. The Gym was glowing brightly from all the lights, the statue of the Pikachu and Pichu yellow yet cute looking, the clowns dancing around. There was nothing unpleasant about today, the food was great when they bought it. Kyohei had to wipe her lip when she left some food on it. When the sun finally set, almost everyone in the city sat in a field, white flowers all around them, petals slowly blowing into the air and gracefully dancing in the cool night. Kyohei and Irene sat next to each other, waiting for the fireworks to light up the darkness.

"Kyohei, look, the fireworks started!"

He quickly looked up in the sky to see the colorful colors of them, each one different yet the same. People cheered or clapped, some just sat quietly, whispering amongst themselves.

"I say this is the best time I've ever had with you," he whispered. She looked up at him and smiled, leaning in close and kissing his cheek lightly. In return Irene got a deep blush form him. She giggled before laying her head on his shoulder, letting peace fall between them. Kyohei was still confused by his friend's kiss, but he was happy that she was happy.

**A/N: 2012/7/29 is Madame Rodoshe's 17th birthday! We all wish you a very happy and wonderful day! Hope you enjoyed this cute and romantic friendship story, this was made for you, our dear friend. Thanks to Pepper1622, she helped with the correcting of grammar, enjoy your day!**


End file.
